Daemon
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: "Un demonio o daemon, daimon es un ser supernatural descrito como algo que no es humano y usualmente resulta…  malévolo."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pretenece (por desgracia) si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><em>"Un <strong>demonio<strong> o daemon, daimon es un ser supernatural__ descrito como algo que no es humano y usualmente resulta… **malévolo**."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros azulados, se removía incomoda en su cama. Podía verse por su seño fruncido, que no estaba soñando algo bonito. Las sabanas yacían tiradas en el suelo, por los bruscos movimientos de la joven, los rayos de luz que brindaba la luna se colaban por las cortinas e iluminaban la oscura habitación. El único sonido que había, era la acelerada respiración de la pelinegra y el rechinido de la cama por sus movimientos.

De pronto, se sentó bruscamente en la cama, y comenzó a mirar por toda la habitación. Buscando algo con miedo y desesperación. Sus ojos perlas observaban cada rincón de aquel cuarto oscuro y suspiro con alivio al ver que no había nada. Con inseguridad, bajo de su cama y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna al sentir el frio suelo con las plantas de sus pies. Bajo las escaleras, aun con miedo, buscando con su mirada algún indicio de una presencia en su apartamento. Tenía poco de haberse mudado de su casa. Desde que empezó a la universidad, había decidido dejar de vivir con sus padres y consiguió un cómodo apartamento cerca de la escuela.

Siguió bajando, hasta llegar a la primera planta, camino hacia la cocina y ya un poco más tranquila, se sirvió un poco de agua. Se recargo en la pequeña mesa, donde usualmente comía y bebió su agua con tranquilidad. Disfrutando de la refrescante bebida. Su mente comenzó a divagar en el hecho de que ya tenía varias noches teniendo pesadillas, exactamente en el momento en el que se mudo. Pero… había algo que la perturbaba, siempre era la misma pesadilla, una sombra asechándola, podía sentir la maldad en aquella figura. Era algo escalofriante.

Suspiro audiblemente, si seguía de esa manera, terminaría por no dormir y saldría mal en la universidad. De pronto un escalofrió recorría su columna de forma abrupta. Podía sentir como la temperatura descendía, lo cual era totalmente ilógico, al ser todavía verano.

Hinata comenzaba sentir un gran miedo, con inseguridad comenzó a caminar hacia la sala. No sabía porque ese lugar en específico, pero algo le decía que debía ir ahí. Su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular, el miedo se extendía por cada poro de su ser, y cuando llego a la habitación, podía ver el vapor saliendo de su boca. Estaba helado. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación en busca de alguna presencia, pero no había nada. Algo en su interior le decía que había algo, pero sus ojos no detectaban nada.

Mordió su labio con nerviosismo y comenzó a retroceder, sería mejor volver a su habitación. Con ese pensamiento se dio vuelta y el tiempo pareció congelarse, frente a ella se encontraba una sombra inmóvil. Hinata podía sentir el aire salir de sus pulmones, no podía respirar, el ambiente se volvió pesado en extremo y la temperatura seguía descendiendo.

Tenía miedo, mucho _miedo. _La oji-perla cerró los ojos con fuerza, con la esperanza de que al abrirlos de nuevo, la figura ya no estuviera y agradecía al cielo, ya que cuando los abrió la sombra había desaparecido. Tal vez y su mente tan solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, era tan solo el hecho de que extrañaba a su familia y el estrés de la universidad que estaban comenzando a afectarle la mente. Sin más que hacer, se fue a su habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño, mañana tendría un importante examen y debía estar bien descansada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Vaya Hinata, te ves terrible ¿a qué fiesta fuiste que no me invitaste?- Ino Yamanaka bromeaba con su amiga, la cual estaba medio recostada en su mesa y con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y trataba inútilmente de mantenerse despierta.

-A ninguna, solo no pude dormir bien- respondió la oji-perla, lanzando un largo bostezo.

-Eso puedo notarlo, deberías hablar con alguien sobre eso Hina, llevas ya varias noches sin dormir y eso no es bueno para tu salud.

Ino estaba preocupada por su amiga, a veces no podía evitar el quedarse dormida en clases y estaba teniendo problemas en algunas materia. Eso no era nada bueno, siendo Hinata muy aplicada y responsable.

-Estoy bien Ino-chan, solo necesito descansar, el estrés de la Uni me da insomnio. Pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar - Respondió con una tierna y cálida sonrisa, que tranquilizo a Ino al instante.

-Está bien, confiare en ti - Accedió la joven rubia, sentándose a un lado de la Hyuga y ambas comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales.

-¿Escucharon?- ¿No que cosa?- Hay un nuevo estudiante, parece que fue transferido de Londres- ¡¿Enserio?- ¡Si, dicen que es muy guapo!- ¡Espero que este en nuestra clase!-

Los murmullos comenzaron a inundar el aula y Hinata e Ino no pudieron evitar el escucharlo.

-¿Escuchaste Hina? ¡Un nuevo estudiante, muy interesante, espero que este muy guapo!- Ino comenzaba a fantasear con corazoncitos en los ojos y Hinata simplemente la observaba divertida.

-¡Muy bien, silencio todos, comencemos con el examen!- La imponente voz del profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi, hizo eco en el enorme salón, todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares de inmediato. Pronto los exámenes comenzaron a ser repartidos, Hinata al recibir el suyo lo observo por un instante. La medicina era complicada, pero aun así le gustaba esa carrera.

Comenzó a contestar su examen, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de la población femenina, pero ella no le tomo importancia y siguió contestando la hoja que yacía en su mesa. De golpe dejo de hacerlo, al sentir el ya muy conocido escalofrió recorrer su columna, podía sentir una mirada penetrante observarla sin ningún tipo de consideración. Tenía miedo de girarse para ver quién era, no quería hacerlo.

Termino de responder su examen con rapidez y recogió sus cosas, se acerco al profesor y le entrego la hoja ya contestada.

-¿Todo bien señorita Hyuga?- Pregunto con preocupación el anciano profesor.

-H-hai, co-con s-s-u pe-per-miso- Tartamudeo por los nervios y salió rápidamente del aula, aun sintiendo la mirada sobre ella.

Caminaba por el extenso y blanco pasillo, con pasos apresurados y al dar vuelta en una esquina, inevitablemente choco contra algo o alguien.

-Auch- Hinata llevo sus manos a su cabeza, le dolía un poco. Al igual que su retaguardia, que había sufrido más daño al caer sentada.

-Discúlpame, no te había visto, déjame te ayudo- Hinata alzo la vista y un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, al chocar su mirada perla con una azul como el mar. El chico rubio de piel bronceada, tomo su mano con delicadeza y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.-Lamento mucho el haberte hecho caer, no fue mi intención.

-N-no te pr-pre-ocu-pes, fu-fue mi cu-cul-pa

Hinata había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos índices, el chico era muy guapo, el tan solo sonrió enternecido por aquella acción. Pero su sonrisa se borro rápidamente.

-Disculpa me tengo que ir, adiós. Oh, por cierto, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

Y así sin más, se retiro de forma apresurada. Hinata se extraño por el comportamiento del rubio. Decidió no seguir pensando en ello y se marcho de ahí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto observo como la chica se retiro y dirigió su mirada al joven que estaba a su lado.

-¿Estás seguro de querer continuar con esto? Bien podría tomar tu lugar, nadie sospecharía nada. –

El rubio parecía un poco preocupado por el chico a su lado, mas este solo le sonrió con suficiencia.

-Tranquilo Naruto, tengo todo bajo control. – Le respondió totalmente convencido de sus propias palabras, el joven se veía orgulloso y arrogante. Pero al rubio parecía no molestarle, hasta parecía acostumbrado a ese hecho.

-Eso espero, Sasuke. De verdad, eso espero. –

Sasuke solo dirigió su mirada ónix, al pasillo por donde se perdió la chica pelinegra y un extraño brillo carmesí, apareció en sus ojos.

-"Pronto cumpliré mi promesa" – Pensó el chico de cabellos negros y dando media vuelta, comenzó a retirarse con su rubio amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata llego apresurada a su hogar. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. Aun podía sentir aquella penetrante mirada sobre su nuca. Tal vez estaba loca y comenzaba a imaginarse cosas. Ya no sabía en qué creer.

Suspiro con fuerza, tratando de relajar la tensión que tenia. Arrojo sin ningún cuidado su bolso, el cual contenía sus libros de texto y cuadernos, sobre el sillón de su sala de estar y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía que beber algo para calmarse, y nada mejor que un té caliente para relajar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de té y un plato con galletas frente a ella, leía un libro de medicina. Tenía que seguir estudiando, aun le faltaban muchos exámenes que presentar y sus persistentes pesadillas, y sustos se la estaban haciendo difícil.

Al terminar su merienda, subió a su habitación y se hecho en su cómoda cama, para tratar de recuperar algo de sueño. Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada, se quedo completamente dormida.

Si percatarse de la mirada escarlata que la observaba por su ventana.

* * *

><p>Hola hola a todo mundoooo!<p>

Bueno aqui les traigo otro fic, que la verdad, no pude contener la increible necesidad de escribirlo. De hecho, ya tenia varios meses apartado de la sociedad, escondido en los lugares mas reconditos de mi descompuesta laptop. (agradezo a mi subconciente, que me dijo que guardara este capitulo en la memoria, antes de descomponer mi lap xD)

Pues, lo de siempre, espero les guste y si tienen alguna duda, critica (constructiva) o sugerencia, dejen un hermoso review.

La verdad, no se cuando subire la conti de mis demas fic, aun debo llevar a reparar mi compu y mi hermano no me prestara su computadora siempre. Asi que, estoy en un enorme dilema. Pero nos os preocupeis, que hare todo lo posible por subir las contis. Eso es todo y espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

Sayonara!

Atte:

**Nanami-uzumaki**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos!

Antes de que me linches con antorchas y diversos objetos corto punzantes, quiero decir que lo lamento mucho por haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero me surgieron una serie de complicaciones familiares que tuve que atender y sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de escribir. Después me vino un horrible bloqueo del cual no me pude liberar y con mi graduación, y exámenes de ingreso a la uni fue mucho peor.

¡Pero he vuelto y tengo tantas ideas en mente! Pero primero lo primero, mis historias sin terminar que he dejado en hiatus, tendrán que pasar por un proceso. No me ha gustado el rumbo que han tomado y el cómo las he escrito, así que tendré que rehacerlas. Prometo que tendrán una trama más interesante y si alejarse del rumbo que toma la historia.

Y continuare con la traducción de Lunar Blood.

Espero que sigan teniendo paciencia conmigo y gracias a aquellos que han comentado mis historias, ustedes me han animado mucho! Gracias.

Atte:

Nanami Uzumaki

P.D. Borrare este mensaje en algunos días, al igual que los capítulos de:

Fantasía de cristal

The awakening of the dead

Daemon


End file.
